hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Hungaria
Hungaria (ハンガリア) is a Fanmade character for the series Hetalia: Axis Powers. Her creator gave her the Human name Rozalia Edelstein (ロザリアエデルスタイン) . Attributes Appearance She has short, very dark brown hair, and big emerald eyes. She wears classes, although whether or not she really needs them has been questioned by some people, such as Prussia, and France. She is usually seen wearing a long green dress, which she claims once belonged to her mother. Apparently she looks like a boy if she doesn't wear a skirt or dress. Personality and Interests Hungaria represents the Hungarian micronation of the same name (This place does NOT exist), she is the daughter of Hungary and Austria. Her main hobbies include playing multiple musical instruments and singing. She told Sealand that she is a pacifist, however she later told him that "it depends" on her situation. She acts very Ladylike and polite most of the time, however, when missing, she was discovered sitting up a tree, throwing apples at the fence opposite. When questioned about what she was doing, she replied by saying that she was venting her annoyance with her life, and refused to comment further. Relationships Hungary Hungaria seems very close to her mother, embracing her whenever she greets her, and calling her "mutti". However she still wishes to declare independence, claiming that she's an adult now, despite her young psychical age. Despite this, the two seem to be very fond of each other, and Hungary still uses her frying pan to defend her daughter from France, when the Frenchman was slightly drunk and was acting like a pervert. Austria Like with Hungary, Hungaria still remains close to her father. She will sit for hours and listen to his music, and sometimes sings along when he plays his piano. She still calls him "Vati" and will often greet him with a hug. She told Wy that she got her musical talents from her father. She also appeared quite similar to him in personality. Prussia Hungaria seems to despise Prussia due to his past treatment of her parents, however they don't talk often and she seems to have gathered her opinion of him purely from her parents. Romania Her views on Romania seem to be similar to her views on Prussia. She once mentioned him being "a thorn in the side of her family." She later stated that they'd never actually spoken. Liechtenstein According to Hungary, the two think of each other as sisters. Hungaria does appear to spend quite a lot of time talking with Liechtenstein, whom she refers to as "Lilli". The Micronations She appears to get along fine with the other micronations, though she has stated that they can be annoying and she prefers her own company. andorra hungaria like her mother hates andorra cause of her crimes angainst the good courties of europe Trivia *Hungaria's "nation" name comes from her creator's childhood belief that when people on the news spoke about Hungarians, they meant people from "Hungaria". *Originally, Hungaria's creator couldn't decide on a gender for her, and so, in early design pictures, left the characters hair short and boyish, and later just changed the outfits. Category:Micronation Category:Female Characters Category:Hetalia